Sonny with a Chancethe Wire
by Alexander Old
Summary: This is to do with the TV shows Sonny with a Chance and the Wire.
1. Chapter 1

This particular fanfiction is a crossover to do with the TV shows Sonny with a Chance and the Wire.

I do not own the TV shows Sonny with a Chance and the Wire or any of the characters.

Sometime in 2010 Sonny/Simon is in her/his dressing room and she/he is talking to the executive producer of So Random Marshall Pike.

Out of interest Marshall I believe you have written some new ideas for So Random.

That is correct and out of interest you find when it comes to writing for a sketch shows for children it is quite difficult to add sketches that have nothing to do with fucking and killing and fucking-killing or any other good storylines that are unsuitable for little children and out of interest I used to be a executive producer on the TV shows the Wire and True Blood and Deadwood and the Shield and some other TV shows filled up with fucking and killing and now I work on this particular TV show and another TV show called Mackenzie Falls that supposedly is the rival to this particular TV show especially when it comes to the main actor a little fucking fuck called Chad Dylan Cooper and out of interest I miss the days of the Wire.

In a flashback it is sometime in the middle of 2002 on the set of the TV show the Wire Marshall is talking to the crater of the TV show David Simon.

Out of interest can you tell me about your TV show?

Fuck yes this TV show is to do with fucking violence and fucking crime and fucking black people and it is fucking set and produced in and around Baltimore in Maryland and the TV show is going to have anything I fucking want in it and that is because this is my fucking TV show and I am the fucking boss and anything I say fucking goes and in this TV show you are going to be a fucking executive producer and a fucking writer and you are going to appear in the TV show playing a fucking defense attorney.

That all fucking sounds like a fucking good fucking arrangement.

That is the fucking right fucking idea.

Later still on the set of the TV show the Wire Marshall is talking to the English actor Dominic West.

Out of interest what do you think about this particular TV show?

I have been an actor for about 10 years but I have not yet appeared in anything that is worth remembering and hopefully this particular TV show will be something that will be remembered many years in the future.

That sounds like a strong possibility.

Later still on the set of the TV show the Wire Marshall is talking to the black actor Michael K. Williams.

Out of interest what do you think about this particular TV show?

Supposedly in this TV show I am going to play a character that can be described as a bad motherfucker especially when it comes to him killing people so when it comes to your question what do I think about this particular TV shows I think I am going to fucking love it.

Later still on the set of the TV show the Wire Marshall is talking to the black actor Wendell Pierce.

Out of interest what do you think about this particular TV show?

I do not really see a future when it comes to this particular TV show but I will keep going with it as long as I keep getting paid.

Later still on the set of the TV show the Wire Marshall is talking to the black actor Idris Elba.

Out of interest what do you think about this particular TV show?

Supposedly in this TV show I am going to play a bad guy who supposedly is based on a real person and I would imagine this TV show is going to do good.

Later Marshall is sitting in an armchair in his small apartment and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I see a future when it comes to violent TV shows and I want to be part of that future even though that particular future will mostly only lead to TV shows like Oz that was especially made just to show of what the TV channel can get away with and out of interest I wonder where I see myself 10 years in the future and I wonder will I still be involved with violent TV shows.

Back in 2010 and last year I gave up on violent TV shows and started working for the 2 particular TV shows.

That is interesting information about you.

That is the right idea and now I must go back to my office.

A couple of minutes later Marshall is sitting at his desk in his office thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I do not believe I turned down violent TV shows to begin working with 2 TV shows do with little children and because of that matter I will do this.

Then Marshall pulled out a gun and put it up to his head and went back to thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest the reason why I gave up on violent TV shows is because last year I had dinner with the actor Michael Chiklis and he gave me the idea.

In a flashback it is 2009 at some restaurant in Los Angeles Marshall and the actor Michael Chiklis are eating dinner and at the moment Marshall is talking to the actor Michael Chiklis.

Out of interest Michael at the moment I am working on the TV show called True Blood that is a violent TV show to do with vampires that is based on some book series to do with some female writer.

You really should gave up on violent TV shows because I was thinking about doing something similar seriously I believe never again will I appear in a violent TV show.

Everything you are saying sounds very interesting and is something I really should do.

That is the right way of looking at it and out of interest there is a TV show called So Random that has-been going since the 1950s and you should become a executive producer on it.

That sounds correct as well and I really should do it as well.

That is very good to hear.

Back in 2010 why did I have to listen to the actor Michael Chiklis and now no more about the past I am too busy doing something else.

Then Marshall committed suicide by shooting himself in the head.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the beginning of the 2010s sometime in the morning Sonny Munroe is in bed sleeping.

In a dream sequence in the world of the TV show the Wire it is in the early hours of the morning is some street in Baltimore in Maryland and Sonny Munroe is walking down the street and is looking round and noticing that everybody is running away scared from her and because of that matter she is thinking to herself about her situation. Out of interest in the real world I am Sonny Munroe someone who is very happy and is always friendly to everyone but in this particular world I am the fictional character Omar Little a gay man who is known to murder people and is known to scare everyone around him just because he is known to murder people and that is why everybody around me is scared of me right now to do with the matter that I am known to murder people.

In another dream sequence in the world of the TV show Deadwood in Deadwood in South Dakota in 1876 in the Gem Theater Sonny Munroe is looking round the completely empty saloon/brothel and she is thinking to herself about her situation. Out of interest in the real world I am Sonny Munroe someone who is very happy and is always friendly to everyone but in this particular world I am the fictional character/based on a real person/historical figure Al Swearengen and I am a very unpleasant person who is known as being a bartender/pimp/beating people up/murdering people/and in general just being a bad person/in the future I am going to get mysteriously murdered in 1904 and that is going to be a unsolved murder/a murder that is still not going to be solved over 100 years later.

Then Sonny Munroe woke up and started thinking to herself about her situation. Out of interest I really do watch too much TV and it is very weird that I appear to be a female in all of my dreams even though in real life I really am a great man dressed up as a teenage girl but it is just 1 of those things.

The end


End file.
